companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
American Structures
The following is a list of available structures that could be built by the American faction. All these structures are built by Engineers . Headquarters In skirmish and on most of the campaigns, this structure is available. It can deploy additional Engineer squads and provides the upgrades for them. It is instantly on the field at the start of the skirmish. It is the toughest structure in the Allied arsenal. If it is destroyed during a Victory Point Control match, it can be restored by Engineers; however, if it is destroyed in an annihilation match, the player controlling it is eliminated (and loses if playing solo). Upgrades Demolitions: Enables Engineers to plant high-explosive charges on buildings and bridges. Costs 100 manpower and 30 fuel. Barracks The first tier base structure. Provides deployment of Riflemen Squads and Reconnaissancejeeps . Also houses the necessary equipment to upgrade Riflemen on the field. It costs 160 manpower and 15 fuel to construct. Upgrades Mk2 Pineapple grenades: Enables every riflemen squads to throw Pineapple grenades. Great against enemy infantry, light vehicles, stationary structures and weapon teams. Costs 100 manpower and 40 fuel. Sticky Bombs Provides riflemen squads with improvised explosives that can be thrown at enemy vehicles. Can only be targeted at vehicles. Highly effective against tanks and any other vehicles. This also increases their veterancy rate. Costs 80 manpower and 25 fuel. M1918 Browning Assault Rifle Equips the riflemen squads with BARs, highly effective assault rifles that have large magazine sizes. This lets them suppress enemy infantry for a short duration for a nominal munitions cost. Like the sticky bomb, this increases their veterancy rate. Costs 200 manpower and 60 fuel. Weapons Support Center This structure provides first tier heavy fire support; provides deployment of Mortar teams, Heavy Machine-gun teams and Snipers. It costs 180 manpower and 15 fuel to construct. Motor Pool This structure is the second tier mechanized fire support; provides deployment of M3 Halftracks, M8 Armored cars and M1 57mm Anti-tank guns. It costs 240 manpower and 45 fuel to construct. Tank depot This structure provides the final tier heavy mechanized fire support; provides M4 Sherman, M4 Crocodile Sherman and the M10 Tank Destroyer or the M18 Hellcat . It costs 350 manpower and 90 fuel to construct. It also provides upgrades for the Sherman. Upgrades Defensive Smoke Screen Provides the M4 Sherman with a grenade launcher that fires a smoke round. This then gives the Sherman and anyone inside the screen defensive cover against enemy fire. Costs 150 manpower and 25 fuel. M1A1C 76mm gun Upgrades the M4 Sherman's gun assembly with a longer, and bigger caliber barrel. This gives every Sherman increased armor penetration but decreasing its area-of-effect explosiveness. Costs 200 manpower and 50 fuel. Supply Yard This structure provides upgrades to lessen troop upkeep. It costs 100 manpower and 50 fuel to construct. upgrades Weaknesses With all of these being structures, they are nigh indestructible against small-arms fire, including machine-gun fire. But, they are weak against mortars, tank fire, flamethrowers, artillery shells, missiles and rockets. That being said, structures are very tough and will take some time getting demolished. *